Game Night
by DimkaxXxRoza
Summary: Rose and the gang are bored, and decide to play a few games.  Yes, it's been done before, but I just had to make my own  3!


**So I'm seeing a lot of stories where Rose and the gang are playing a bunch of games... I just couldn't resist!**

**Game Night**

**Chapter 1**

**Truth or Dare**

Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and I were all hanging out in the dhampir dorm lounge area. We had just finished watching a movie, and it was pretty late, but seeing how it was not a school night there wasn't exactly a curfew. So we were all bored out of our mind, but didn't want to go to sleep.

"So... what are we gonna do tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Adrian said, mainly to me, wigling his eyebrows.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," I said, then continued to say, "We can go up to my room and play."

"And just what will you be 'playing' in your room?" Came a voice from behind me. I recognized the voice, it was laced with a slight Russian accent, and knew it was my badass Russian Guardian mentor/lover.

"Truth or Dare, and you're coming too," I said dragging him up to my room with the others, giving him no time to argue. And he probably could've pulled away if he had really wanted to, but I think he was just happy to be able to spend some time with me.

"Okay, ground rules?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing that can get us fired/expelled?" Dimitri suggested.

"Sounds good," Lissa started, "who wants to start?"

"Me," Christian said. "Okay, Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Guardian Belikov. Wit tounge. For at least ten seconds," he said, feeling confident that I would try to get out of it. Instead I just smirked and started to make out with Dimitri. Let's just say it went way longer than 10 seconds, and by the end Adrian was snickering, and everyone els was shocked.

"What," i said, "he's a really good kisser. Okay, my turn, Dimitri, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to proclaim your love to Alberta."

"What?"

"You heard me," by this point, everyone was cracking up.

"Fine..."

"Come on! Let's follow him, I have a camera!" Lissa exclaimed.

We followed him, and it seemed Alberta was on her shift since we caught her just outside the dorms. Dimitri got he attention by tamming on her shoulder, then got down on his knees and said, "Alberta, I can't contain myself any longer. I love you! Since the moment I saw you I knew it was love at first sight."

Alberta's answer was even more hillasrious.

"Really, because I got the impression that you and Rose had been tgether for quite some time now..."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Pretty easily."

By this point we completely gave ourselves away by cracking up laughing, but through the bond I heard Lissa say:

_We really need to talk about this later..._

I gave her a nod and we all went back to my room, Alberta included.

"I'm off my shift now, and I want in," she said. Go figure, even she liked to play childish games.

"Okay," Dimitri started, "Alberta, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever bitch slap anyone? If so, who?"

"Yes, and I bitch slapped a lot of people. Stan, Kirova, Jesse Zeklos, Janine Hathaway, must I really continue?"

"I always knew I liked you!" I said, making her, and everyone else in the room laugh.

"Okay, Adrian truth or dare," Alberta said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to close your eyes, spin around, and kiss the first person you get ahold of."

Adrian gladly did this, and he got Eddie. It was very interesting, seeing as Adrian thought he got me. Well, now Eddie, and us poor people who had to witness it are scarred for life.

"Okay, Lissa, truth or dare?" Adrian asked, still a little shaken from his kiss with Eddie.

"Truth, definatly."

"Have you ever made out with a girl."

"Not _really_..."

"We were dared to freshman year, no big deal really, it wasn't even a make out," I said, knowing Liss would be too embarassed to answer.

Lissa's turn. "Okay, Christian, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out into the hallway and make out with the first person you see."

"Why would you want me to do that."

"Because it's funny to watch."

"Fine..."

So we followed him out into the hallway, camera in hand, as he came across Mia, oh this ought to be hillarious.

"Hey Mia, sorry about this," he said, pulling her into his embrace and full out making out with her. Earning himself a slap across the face.

"Are you guys playing truth or dare or something?" She asked, seeing us.

"Yup!" I answered.

"I want in!"

"Sure, come on, we're playing in my room."

With that, Christian asked, "Okay, Eddie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go for a swim."

"It's freezing out!"

"Exactly."

"Ugh."

We once again left the room to follow Eddie outside as he stripped down, and dove into the academy pool. which was by no means heated. He then started swimming around and after a few minutes got out, and worldessly ran back into my heated room in nothing but his shorts and a towel. We bought his clothes along with us and through them to him.

"T-t-thanks... M-mia, t-t-truth-th or-r-r d-d-dare?"

"After seeing that, truth."

"Did you e-ever have romant-tic feelings for anyone in t-t-this room? I-if so who?"

"Yes, and, uhm... well, you..."

Eddie just smirked knowingly.

"So guys, we all went now, how about a different game?" I asked.

"Like spin the bottle?" Dimitri said.

"That'll do," I said, this was going to turn out to be a very interesting night indeed.

**Okay, so it may stink seeing at it's 1 in the morning, and my funny dies at 12... I've gotta do the next few chapters earlier...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Caitlyn**


End file.
